The present disclosure generally relates to the electronic management of health/medical records, and more particularly relates to automatically generating a presence for a patient within a patient portal.
Healthcare providers have traditionally maintained all of their patients' information in paper filing systems. However, this practice is very inefficient and lends itself to poor management practices of the patient's data. Accordingly, Electronic Health Management Systems (EHMS) have been developed to provide many of the functionalities and features of paper filing systems in an electronic paperless format. These systems streamline workflow processes and clinical, financial, and administrative information. Electronic Health Management Systems also improve coding and billing accuracy.